Commander Ulysses Feral
“ This is Feral! Bring me Chopper Backup! ~ Feral Ordering Chopper Backup„ Ulysses Feral is an antihero in the Swat Kats. Feral is the commander of the Enforcers, a paramilitary group that has allied and gone up against the Swat Kats many times. Biography In the Swat Kats episode Wrath of Dark Kat, Captain Jake Clawson and Lieutenant Chance Furlong were going after a crime lord known as Dark Kat. Feral, interfering with Jake and Chance's successful attempt to capture Dark Kat by nearly killing them. Fortunately, Jake and Chance were unharmed and Enforcer Headquarters ended up getting destroyed. Feral forced Jake and Chance to work in the salvage yard to pay for the damages that those two 'caused'. Jake and Chance found military salvage in the junkyard and decided to build their own jet to become vigilantes known as the Swat Kats. Feral has a strong and obvious dislike for the SWAT Kats, whom he considered them to be "reckless vigilantes." In Metal Urgency, Feral wanted the Enforcers to arrest the Swat Kats after they destroyed his tank that Hard Drive hijacked. No matter what, Feral wants to get the Swat Kats out of the way to get all the media attention for himself since he is jealous of them. Most of the his ego got the best of him. He was a leader of sound principles, however. When the Metallikats offered to reveal the identities of the SWAT Kats in exchange for their freedom, he rejected the offer, saying, "I don't with scum." Whilst the enforcers typically are not up to scratch in the various threats affecting Megakat city, he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the SWATkats help, but on several occasions has shown a willingness to stay out of their way when the situation called for it. Feral however is still trying to figure out who the Swat Kats are and capture them. End of Episodes Season 2 His Real Boss Chief Hal Sinian of The Enforcers is very strict and stubbornly angry.Chief Hal Sinian hates his authority and attitude. Skills As a commander, Feral is qualified to operate the Enforcers' tank, airplane, and be an excellent marksman. Experience in law Enforcement- Feral has had a lot of experience being in the Enforcers since he knows what an APB is. An APB is an All Points Bulletin. Boxing-In Katastrophe, Feral was able to defeat Dr. Viper with fight moves that are in boxing. Trivia He was Voiced By Gary Owens. Who later died at the age of 80 In Cry Turmoil, Feral was originally intended to have been the one Turmoil corrupted. However, that idea was scraped. If Feral unmasked the swat kats and realized that it was Jake and Chance, he would halved them both chased out of Megakat City for good or worse, Put to Death and use their technology for the Enforcers. He did not appear in Bride of the Pastmaster nor was the Enforcers. But he appeared in a flashback. Feral was probably inspired by J. Jonah Jameson from Spider-Man since he always criticizes anyone that is a masked vigilante on the media and by Commissioner Gordon from Batman since he is in charge of a police force and is the only member who mostly acts in a crisis and because his niece is an ally to the vigilantes. Feral's Real Boss Hal Sinian was probably inspired by Perry White from Superman since hal always being bossy to Feral. Category:SWAT Kat Enemies Category:Enforcers